Six months and one night later
by avatarquake
Summary: Daisy pays a visit to her favorite human guy six months and one night after she ran.


Six months and one night later

Summary: Daisy pays a visit to her favorite human guy six months and one night after she ran.

Notes: Although the story was supposed to be for Daisy's birthday event, it's Daisy wishing 'Happy Birthday'. My late, lousy contribution with an unimaginative title. I blame my Muse that went on vacations without me.

* * *

 _'You ever rob a bank?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'An armored car?'_

 _'Nope.'_

 _'How about a casino?'_

 _'Should I be offended?'_

Daisy chuckled at the sudden memory, as she ran away from the police, hidding atop buildings and running through narrow allaysways.

 _He_ would find it amusing, she hoped. _He_ must be keeping track of her. She made sure to give him an insentive after all, with her parting gift.

She knew he got her goodbye message, her hula girl on Lola's dash, by leaving Cloud to Cal.

She remembers the day, a week or so after she ran, and when she saw her van outside of the clinic of Dr. Winslow, it was like she was hit by a brick wall.

" _Excuse me, doctor Winslow? That van..._ " she had asked a little afraid to believe.

" _Hm? Oh, yes. A man came in, yesterday?, left me the keys. Said that the owner of the van would be coming for it soon. Asked me to ask a certain question to confirm it_ was _them._ "

" _What was the question?_ "

" _The van's name made a pun with the owner's nickname._ "

" _Skye's Cloud._ " Daisy had said softly.

Cal had looked down at his papers, frowned, looked up at her to make sure she wasn't looking and noticing her faraway look, smiled brightly.

" _So, it_ is _you!_ " he said happily.

" _What?_ "

" _He said it was, and I quote,_ a young woman with too old eyes, the world on her shoulders and a gentle heart that shone through."

" _He did? He said that?_ " she said quietly.

" _Hey, you ok?_ " the doctor asked, coming around.

" _He was about as tall as me with the kindest blue eyes?_ " she smiled saddly. " _Only he knew about the pun._ "

" _Were you two...a couple?_ "

" _No._ " she smiled. " _But we cared deeply for each other. I had to leave._ " she said.

" _I think he's going to wait for you. He is A little old for you, if I am not speaking out of line, but he did seem to care. Why did you leave?_ "

" _I had to keep a promise. He understood._ "

The doctor hummed beside her, passing her the keys.

" _Well, anyway. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me._ " he said, getting up.

" _Doctor Winslow?_ " she called. He turned. " _Thank you._ " she said sincerely.

" _Don't mention it._ " he grinned. " _It's my pleasure._ "

And there she was robbing a bank – HYDRA didn't need the money anymore – and setting up a new identity for one Polly and Robin Hinton. She was bringing them to Wisconsin, and to Cal, so he would indirectly keep an eye out. Taking down bridges and stopping murderers was easier than she had expected. Finding a base to help Inhumans from, a place where no one would find, had been the hard part. But she was managing quite well.

It had been five months since she ran, since she realised Phil Coulson would stubbornly follow after her, giving her his support and friendship, even when she didn't believe she deserved them. There were times when she even felt him nearby, before she evaded her pursuers by taking to the rooftops.

Today, six months after being on the run from her friends and the authorities, she managed to spy Coulson and Mack from the roof she had hid and then followed to their hotel. She watched as Mack left a few minutes later.

Daisy smiled saddly and settled to wait for nightfall.

Late in the evening, she climbed down the fire exit and sending out her vibrations, tried to track Coulson's.

It didn't take her long to find him. It was even easier to break in his room and navigate through the darkness.

She leaned on the wall by the door, staring slightly amused at the bulletin board that had taken over the bed and at the slumbed form by the window. Careful as to not wake him, she swiftly made some room on the bed and wrapping him in soothing vibrations, carried him over. She sat for a moment, looking at him.

"You aren't looking for Cloud's plates, Phil. Do they not know I got him back?" she whispered. "I am so sorry for putting you through all this. You need some time off to relax."

"Daisy..." her name came out in a strangled voice.

"Shh...sleep. You're alright." she whispered softly to his ear. "I'm watching over you." A pause. "It's not all bad. And 'Quake' sounds kinda cool, don't you think?" she grins.

He sighed, relaxing at the sound of her voice. Daisy smiled saddly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I staid too long, Phil. I have to go now. But we'll see each other again, I know that. Give my love to the others. And thank you for everything." she said quietly. "Oh, and by the way; Happy Birthday, Phillip."

Then she was out of the room and vanishing in the night, like she was never there.


End file.
